Fornaldarsögur
Die Fornaldar Sögur (Fas.), oder „Vorzeitsagas“, sind eine Art der Islandsagas. Im Gegensatz zu den geschichtlichen Islendinga (Isländersagas) und Konunga sögur (Königsgeschichten) sind sie märchenhaften Sagas, die "Fornaldar Sögur" - Geschichten aus der forn öld, d.h. der alten Zeit. Fas. = Fornaldar Sögur Norðurlanda (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Carl Christian Rafn. Kjøbenhavn 1829/30. Beschreibung Die Fornaldar Sögur werden so genannt, weil ihre Handlung meist in den Jahrhunderten vor der Entdeckung Islands spielend gedacht wird. Ein Teil dieser Sagas erzählt germanische Heldensagen, so z.B. die Völsunga saga, die Hervarar saga oder die Halfreðar saga. Andere haben Wikinger als Helden, wie z. B. die Ragnarsdrápa und die Örvar-Odds saga. Eine dritte Gruppe ist rein märchenhaft, und zu dieser gehören auch einige auf Island spielende Stücke, wie z.B. die Bárðar saga Snæfellsáss oder die Víglundar saga. Obgleich diese Denkmäler also, inhaltlich angesehen, Sagen und Märchen sind, treten sie auf wie Geschichtserzählungen; sie gleichen äußerlich mehr oder weniger einer Isländer- oder Königsgeschichte. Das älteste Zeugnis für diese Gattung bezieht sich auf das Jahr 1119: bei einer Hochzeit im Hause des isländischen Priesters Ingimundr werden einige solche Sagengeschichten vorgetragen Sturlunga saga (Internet Archive). Ed. Kr. Kålund. København, Gyldendalske Boghandel, 1904. 1, 22. Dass in der zweiten Hälfte des 12. Jhds. die Gattung in reicher Blüte gestanden hat, zeigen die Sagas, die Saxo Grammaticus um 1200 seiner Gesta Danorum (dänischen Geschichte) einverleibte Zeitschrift für deutsches Altertum. Berlin 1841 ff. Band 48 (1920); S. 184 ff. Digitalisat in Internet Archive Vorstufe der Saga Besonders die Fornaldarsögur machen es deutlich, dass die isländischen Sagamänner etwas Vorgefunden haben, woran sie sich bei der Schöpfung der neuen Kunstform anlehnen konnten. Denn die Stoffe der Helden- und auch der Wikingsagas sind älter als die Sagazeit (930 bis 1030). Nur der kleinere Teil dieser alten Stoffe kann den Isländern in Form von Heldenliedern zugekommen sein, und auch diese haben zum Teil prosaische Sage neben sich gehabt (Eddasammlung und Völsunga saga). Dieser Prosa fehlen noch die Sagamerkmale; sie ist wortkarg, kunstlos und sehr enthaltsam gegen Dialog. Ähnliche Eigenschaften pflegt alle altisländische Prosa zu zeigen, die von isländischen oder norwegischen Dingen vor der Sagazeit erzählt (z.B. das Landnámabók, Eyrbyggja Saga, Hallfreðar saga, Königsgeschichten vor Hakon dem Guten). Offenbar sind diese Dinge von jeher in solcher anspruchslosen Form weitergegeben worden. Wir haben hier die festländische Vorstufe der Saga. Manche Sagas und Sagateile stehen der Vorstufe noch sehr nahe. Andere sind durch dichterisch begabte Erzähler hoch über sie hinaus gehoben worden. Wenn letzteres aber (für Island und Norwegen) im Allgemeinen nur Stoffen der Sagazeit widerfahren ist, so erklärt sich das daraus, dass für die Sagakunst - wie die Zeugnisse und der augenzeugenhafte Sagastil lehren - zeitgenössische Anregungen das Entscheidende gewesen sind. Vor-isländische Sage Für die epische Fülle und Lebendigkeit der Fornaldarsögur kann nicht dasselbe gelten. Dafür bürgt schon ihr viel weiterer Abstand von der Wirklichkeit. Wenn auch die Erzähler der Fornaldarsögur sich den Anschein geben, als wären sie dabei gewesen, so ist das nur Nachahmung der Isländer- und Königssagas, die wirklich zuerst von Augenzeugen erzählt worden sind. Nun enthalten aber die Fornaldarssögur viel vor-isländische Sage und Geschichtserinnerung. Ragnar Lodbrok, Haddingr (Hadingus) und andere Personen der Wikingergeschichten sind geschichtliche Persönlichkeiten, und ein Teil des von ihnen Berichteten hat sich wirklich zugetragen oder wird doch auch in alten festländischen Quellen von Wikingern erzählt (so die Kriegslisten von der falschen Todesbotschaft und von den feuertragenden Sperlingen). Es müssen also zur Wikingerzeit auch außerhalb Islands Wikingergeschichten erzählt worden sein, und mit diesen müssen die isländischen zusammenhängen. Es fragt sich, wie diese Geschichten ausgesehen haben. Voraussetzungen Die Voraussetzungen der Fornaldarsögur sind verwickelt. Sie liegen vornehmlich in dem Völker- und Kulturgemisch, das die Wikingerzüge an den Rändern des keltischen Sprachgebiets geschaffen haben; wahrscheinlich südlicher als die Wurzeln der realistischen Saga. Der fremde Einfluß ist hier stärker und mannigfaltiger; er schließt auch das Christentum ein, das für die Isländergeschichte so gut wie nichts bedeutet. Wenn die kunstmäßige Fornaldarsaga auf Island erst zu einer Zeit erscheint, wo die realistische Saga ihre Triebkraft verloren hat, und zuerst im Hause eines Priesters, so stimmt das mit dem Gange der Kulturentwicklung dort aufs Beste überein. Liste der Sagen * Áns saga bogsveigis * Ásmundar saga kappabana (basierend auf dem Hildebrandslied) * Bárðar saga Snæfellsáss * Bósa saga ok Herrauðs (wie Beowulf mit gotländischen Helden) * Egils saga einhenda ok Ásmundar berserkjabana * Eireks saga víðförla * Frá Fornjóti ok hans ættmönnum * Friðþjófs saga hins frœkna (Frithjofssage) * Gautreks saga * Gríms saga loðinkinna * Göngu-Hrólfs saga * Hálfdanar saga Brönufóstra * Hálfdanar saga Eysteinssonar * Halfreðar saga * Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka - A Norwegian legend, the hero of which is compared to Hrólf Kraki. * Hervarar saga ok Heiðreks (schwedischen Ursprungs) * Hjálmþés saga ok Ölvis * Hrólfs saga Gautrekssonar * Hrólfs saga kraka (verwandt mit dem Beowulf-Epos) * Hrómundar saga Gripssonar * Illuga saga Gríðarfóstra * Ketils saga høngs * Örvar-Odds saga (in zwei Versionen) * Ragnars saga loðbrókar (in zwei Versionen) - Sagas von Ragnar Lodbrok und seinen Söhnen * Ragnarsdrápa * Sturlaugs saga starfsama (Fortsetzung der Göngu-Hrólfs Saga) * Sögubrot af fornkonungum * Sörla saga sterka * Thorsteins saga Víkingssonar * Víglundar saga * Völsunga saga (skandinavische Version des Nibelungenlieds) * Yngvars saga víðförla * Ynglinga saga (Saga der Ynglingar) Kurzgeschichten (Þættir) * Helga þáttr Þórissonar * Nornagests þáttr (Nornagest-Saga) * Ragnarssona þáttr * Sörla þáttr * Tóka þáttr Tókasonar * Völsa þáttr * Þorsteins þáttr bæjarmagns Wikipedia: Legendary saga - List of the sagas (Version vom 17.05.2017 Quellen * Geschichte der norwegisch-isländischen Literatur (Hathi Trust Digital Library). Eugen Mogk. Straßburg, K. J. Trübner, 1904. 2. verb und verm. Aufl., S. 176 ff. * Nordische Literaturgeschichte (Hathi Trust Digital Library). Dr. Wolfgang Golther. Leipzig, G.J. Göschen, 1905. S. 183 ff. * The Icelandic Sagas (Internet Archive). W. A. Craigie, Cambridge 1913. * Beschreibung der isländischen Saga (Google Books). Richard Heinzel. Wien 1880. Neuauflage Georg Olms Verlag, 1977. ISBN 3487409003, ISBN 9783487409009. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 67 ff. Art. Saga. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Islandsaga‎